This patent application does not cross reference a related patent application.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive astronomical system and method. More particularly the present invention relates to an astronomical model that represents the astronomy of the sky from earth with geocentric module and a heliocentric module.
2. Description of Related Art
Astronomical models are commonly used as teaching tools to explain how the heavens take the shapes and forms associated with various celestial bodies. These celestial bodies include the moon, the sun, other planets in our solar system, and the stars, galaxies and constellations that make up the heavens. Astronomical models are used to help visualize the heavens around us.
The prior art teachings of astronomical models are broken up into two sets of models, i.e. geocentric models, and heliocentric models. Geocentric astronomical models refer to or relate to measuring from the earth""s center or appearing as if seen from it. In a geocentric model the earth is the central planetary body, and the moon, sun, planets, stars and galaxies rotate around the earth. Heliocentric astronomical models refer to or relate to measuring from the sun""s center or appearing as if seen from the sun""s center. In a heliocentric model, the sun is the central planetary body and the planets of the solar system rotate about the sun.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,441 describes a geocentric astronomical model. The geocentric view includes a simulated horizon that permits a person to visualize any selected point on earth and visually see the movements of simulated stars, sun, moon and planets relative to that point on earth. Additionally, the geocentric astronomical model allows the viewer to visually see the changing movement of the orbit of a simulated satellite.
An example of heliocentric astronomical model is provided in the Orrery of U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,720. The Orrery provides a mechanical model that demonstrates the movements of the planets around the sun. The mechanical model includes a central sun-carrying member, a plurality of annular planet carrying members, and a driving mechanism for driving the planets at different rotational speeds around the sun-carrying member.
Although the geocentric astronomical model and the heliocentric astronomical model each provide a helpful educational tool, it would beneficial to provide an astronomical model which can combine the educational benefits of both the geocentric model and heliocentric model in one astronomical model. Additionally, an educational tool that combines both the geocentric model and the heliocentric module in one housing and has planetary bodies that may be movably coupled to a plurality of rings is not known.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides an interactive astronomical model having a geocentric module and a heliocentric module.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides an interactive astronomical model having geocentric and heliocentric module that is easy to assemble and affordable.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a relational astronomical model that permits the viewer to compare the differences between a heliocentric viewpoint and a geocentric viewpoint.
Another advantage of the present invention is that is provides a geocentric module and a heliocentric module in a single housing.
Another advantage of the present invention is that heavenly bodies are movably coupled to one of a plurality of rings, thereby permitting easy movement of planetary bodies according to an astronomical chart.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
The present invention is an astronomical model that includes a geocentric module, a heliocentric module, and a housing. The geocentric module has a central body configured to represent earth. The heliocentric module has a central axis configured to represent the sun. A housing is used to couple both the geocentric module and the heliocentric module. The geocentric module includes a plurality of first rings configured to surround the central body and configured to represent a plurality of geocentric orbits. Additionally, the geocentric module includes a plurality of first bodies, wherein each of the plurality of first bodies is movably coupled to of the plurality of first rings. The first rings include an ecliptic ring, an equatorial ring, and a plurality of meridian rings. The heliocentric module includes a plurality of second rings that surround the central axis of the heliocentric module and are configured to represent a plurality of heliocentric orbits. Additionally, the heliocentric module includes a plurality of second bodies. Each of the plurality of second bodies is movably coupled to one of the plurality of second rings and each of the plurality of second bodies represents a planet in the solar system. Preferably, the housing is embodied in a stand which is fixedly couples the geocentric module and the heliocentric module.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the modules set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.